It's So Hard to Say Goodbye: The Final Chapter
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are going to get married,but things are not easy for Inuyasha because he can't stop thinking about Kikyo. What choice will he make?
1. Prologue

It's So Hard to Say Goodbye The Final Chapter  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had actually asked her to marry him. Yes Inuyasha,she thought as she lay on her bed the next morning. I will marry you.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Kagome...there's something I've been meaning to ask you,"said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please Kagome. You're the only person I can be happy with. I thought after Kikyo betrayed me I would be able to love anyone. But I love you Kagome. Will you please marry me?"  
  
She was so happy that she hugged him. "Is that what you really want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I will Inuyasha. I love you now. I'll do anything for you now Inuyasha."  
  
"Thank you Kagome,"he put his head down and they embraced.  
  
::End Flashback:: 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome lay in bed that morning,hoping that Inuyasha would come for her. She was so happy that she had barely gotten any sleep at all that night. He wants to marry me now,she thought. So what's going to happen now? Am I going to have to live with him? Or am I going to live here? This is never going to work. But he loves me. That's all that matters.  
  
I still can't believe it though,she thought. Why me? Why does he love me? I guess it's because he's gotten to know over this past few years. But I didn't think he would like me enough to marry me. But I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Kagome?"asked her mother as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"Someone's here to see you,"she opened the door,and standing there was her fiancé Inuyasha.  
  
She sat on her bed,saying nothing. Just waiting for Inuyasha's approach. He slowly walked over to her and they embraced. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So am I,"he thought.  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
He knew what she was talking about. "Yes. Will you come back with me?"  
  
She nodded. "Anything to make you happy." She grabbed into his back and jumped out of the window and into the well and they departed into the past.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Japanese:  
  
Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o  
  
Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
  
Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
  
Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka.  
  
Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
  
Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo  
  
Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari  
  
Mawari o nakushita to shite mo  
  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
  
Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
  
Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono  
  
Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
  
Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
  
Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
  
Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite  
  
Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.  
  
English:  
  
The crimson sun illuminates everything,  
  
Both now and long ago.  
  
Is what my imagination paints at this sunset  
  
More that what my hands can carry out?  
  
Teach me how to live,  
  
A little more vulnerably than I do now.  
  
Taint me just a little.  
  
That way, if I get hurt  
  
And lose everything around me  
  
This song of truth will flow through my heart.  
  
This quarrel will probably go on  
  
About which road that is most important.  
  
I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things.  
  
Such as the gentle smiles of someone.  
  
If eternity knows what kind of darkness  
  
And when pain will vanish,  
  
Then if so, you will taint me  
  
I always look toward yesterday, to the castles in the sky  
  
When will I be able to follow them?  
  
This song of truth will be my guide.  
  
If eternity knows what kind of darkness  
  
And when pain will disappear,  
  
This song of truth will flow through my heart.  
  
Now, taint me just a little more.  
  
Please, just taint me, only a little  
  
The song of truth shall be my guide  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Soon enough they were on the other side of the well: The Past. Kagome was so happy to see Miroku,Sango,Shippou,and Kirara again. I wonder what they thought about Inuyasha proposing to me. I hope they're happy.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha are back!"Shippou yelled as he hopped to the well and jumped on Kagome.  
  
"It's good to see you again too Shippou,"said Kagome.  
  
"It's it true? Are you and Inuyasha getting married?"  
  
She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes Shippou."  
  
Shippou moved so Kagome could get up.  
  
"I guess Inuyasha told you?"she asked Sango.  
  
"Yes. He told us last night."  
  
"Ok. How's Miroku doing?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yes. He try to play the trick on me again."  
  
She laughed. Miroku always had to touch a woman's butt when he had the chance,she thought. I just would think that Sango would be used to that by now. "I'm guessing you weren't too happy about that."  
  
"Oh no. I didn't hit him this time. Shippou did."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She sighed. "He'll never learn."  
  
Kagome looked around. Inuyasha was no where to be seen. "I think I had better look for Inuyasha." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome went to the forest in the back of the hut. There was still no sign of Inuyasha. Where did he ran off to now,she thought. I hope he didn't run off too far. I hope he's ok.  
  
"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"she yelled,hoping that he would hear her.  
  
"Not so loud. I'm right here,"he said.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to be alone with Sango."  
  
"I went searching for you because I want to be with you Inuyasha. You know that."  
  
He went over to her and they embraced. "How's Miroku doing?"he asked after their lips parted.  
  
She smiled. "Never better."  
  
"That's good. You can go back if you want to."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I need to think."  
  
She sighed and smiled. "Ok."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Every Heart"  
  
Japanese Lryics:  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
  
every heart  
  
sunao ni nareru darou  
  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
  
every heart  
  
kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
donna egao ni deaetara  
  
every heart  
  
yume wo fumidasereruyo  
  
hitowa  
  
kanashimi no mukou ni  
  
every heart  
  
shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
  
yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
  
so shine  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
English Lryics:  
  
If there were many tears falling down,  
  
Every heart would become gentle.  
  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
  
Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
I was frightened by the neverending night,  
  
So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Someday our souls will unite,  
  
We will give peaceful approval.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
Memories of everything has settled,  
  
This is a warm place to be.  
  
The stars separate us from the future,  
  
We are always so brilliant,  
  
So shine.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kikyo,I know you're gone,thought Inuyasha. But you're gone. I had to decide. I can't love someone who's dead. I need to love someone who's alive. I love Kagome now. I know that you'll understand. I'm sorry Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha!"it was Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Never better. Why aren't you with Kagome?"  
  
"I had to think."  
  
"About Kikyo?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
He shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? I mean,she was your first love."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"You want to be alone I'm guessing?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. I just wanted to see what you were up to,"and he left Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo,forgive me,he thought. It was the only choice I had. I'm sorry. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I don't know why all of a sudden I'm thinking about Kikyo,he thought. But I guess Miroku's was right. I mean,she was my first love. But I don't want to hurt Kagome. I told her that I would love her and only her. I mean,I'm going to marry her for crying out loud. I've got to stop thinking about Kikyo so much.  
  
"Inuyasha?"it was Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
He smiled. "In a little bit."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"All right. I'll come."  
  
"I know what you're thinking about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you're thinking about Kikyo Inuyasha. Don't worry about it. I already told you before that I understood ok?"  
  
"This...Well,this is different Kagome."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't want to hurt you Kagome. Especially since we're getting married and all."  
  
"It's ok. You can tell me Inuyasha."  
  
"I just want to know what's going to happen."  
  
She sighed and smiled. "So do I. But we can figure that out later...right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Was that all you wanted to talk about?"  
  
I can't tell her the truth,he thought. "Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Well,I'm going to go back. You can stay here if you want."  
  
"Nah. I might as well come back. There's no point in being alone anymore."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"Do you wanna go home?"  
  
"No. I want to stay here with you Inuyasha."  
  
Now that surprised him. "Are you sure? Because I don't mind--."  
  
"I'll be fine Inuyasha. What has gotten into you?"  
  
He sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He sighed and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go back now. They're probably waiting for us." He took her hand and they went back to the hut.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Why can't I just tell her the truth,he thought. She already told me that she would understand. Then what am I afraid of? I don't want her to leave me. And what if she does? I just wish I knew what to do. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Repeat  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
furikaeru  
  
michi wo tozashi  
  
aruite'ku eien ni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
ikite yuku eien ni  
  
fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Repeat  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
furikaeru  
  
michi wo tozashi  
  
aruite'ku eien ni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
ikite yuku eien ni  
  
English Lryics:  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
Repeat  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
Repeat  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Inuyasha went back to the forest again that night. He couldn't sleep because he was still having a hard time thinking about Kikyo. Am I doing the right thing,he thought. What if Kagome leaves me? What will I do then? Am I really doing the right thing here?  
  
"Why aren't you asleep Inuyasha?"asked a voice.  
  
He looked behind him. It was Miroku. "Miroku! Don't do that!"  
  
He let out a chuckle. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't sleep again."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing here Miroku."  
  
"You have to leave that choice up to yourself Inuyasha."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"Are you going to be happy with Kagome?"  
  
"That's what I what I would like to know."  
  
"Kikyo's not coming back Inuyasha. You know that. She can't judge you on who you marry."  
  
He sighed. "I know that Miroku."  
  
"But it's your choice,not mine. It's whatever you decided,"and he walked off."  
  
"Miroku wait!" But he was already gone. Great,he thought. Just when I really needed help he walks off on me. So,what am I going to do now? What choice do I really have? I mean,Kikyo's gone. Miroku's right. She isn't coming back. She can't judge me anymore. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha was very quiet the next day. He still didn't know what to do. Why am I so afraid,he thought. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? Shouldn't I just tell Kagome and get this over with so my life and go a whole lot easier? Especially since we are going to get married.  
  
"Well,I guess I had better go home,"said Kagome.  
  
"I'll go with you,"said Inuyasha. "I need to talk to you Kagome."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Inuyasha,what's wrong?"Kagome asked as they reached her house.  
  
"Kagome,there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can we sit down?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen Kagome,I don't know how to say this,but this has been kind of hard for me. I just don't know...if this will work..."  
  
"What...What do you mean?"  
  
He sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Kikyo,Kagome. I just...I don't want to hurt you. I know she's gone,but I'm just,I guess I'm just afriad,that's all."  
  
"I understand Inuyasha."  
  
"I guess I just need some time alone,that's all."  
  
"I want you to be happy Inuyasha. I'm not mad at you."  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"No. I don't have a reason to be."  
  
"I'm glad you understand Kagome. I love you. I really do."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I think I just a need a little time to myself."  
  
"Yes. I think I need that too."  
  
"Just a few days?"  
  
"I guess it wouldn't kill us. I promise I'll come back."  
  
"Ok. Well,I guess I had better go then." He moved over and they embraced. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And with that he leapt into the well and was gone.  
  
Japanese:  
  
Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o  
  
Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
  
Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
  
Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka.  
  
Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
  
Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo  
  
Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari  
  
Mawari o nakushita to shite mo  
  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
  
Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
  
Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono  
  
Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
  
Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
  
Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
  
Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite  
  
Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.  
  
English:  
  
The crimson sun illuminates everything,  
  
Both now and long ago.  
  
Is what my imagination paints at this sunset  
  
More that what my hands can carry out?  
  
Teach me how to live,  
  
A little more vulnerably than I do now.  
  
Taint me just a little.  
  
That way, if I get hurt  
  
And lose everything around me  
  
This song of truth will flow through my heart.  
  
This quarrel will probably go on  
  
About which road that is most important.  
  
I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things.  
  
Such as the gentle smiles of someone.  
  
If eternity knows what kind of darkness  
  
And when pain will vanish,  
  
Then if so, you will taint me  
  
I always look toward yesterday, to the castles in the sky  
  
When will I be able to follow them?  
  
This song of truth will be my guide.  
  
If eternity knows what kind of darkness  
  
And when pain will disappear,  
  
This song of truth will flow through my heart.  
  
Now, taint me just a little more.  
  
Please, just taint me, only a little  
  
The song of truth shall be my guide 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kagome still wasn't sure that she could go a few days without Inuyasha. This is going to be fine,she thought as she walked to school the next day. Nothing is going to happen right?  
  
"Hey Kagome!"said a voice behind her. It was Hojo.  
  
"Oh...Hojo...hi..."  
  
Hope,dangles on a string,like slow spinning redemption...  
  
"Hey Kagome,are you doing anything this weekend?"  
  
Winding in,and winding out...  
Shine of it has caught my eye...  
Roped me in so...mesmerizing...  
So hypnotizing,I am...  
Captivated,I am...  
  
"Actually Hojo,I can't see you anymore."  
  
Vindicated,I am selfish  
I am wrong!  
I am right,I swear I'm right!  
Swear I knew it all alone  
And I am flood!  
But am cleaning up so well!  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself...  
  
"But why not Kagome?  
  
So clear,like the diamond in your ring...  
Cut to mirror your intentions...  
Oversized and overwhelmed...  
Kind of which has caught my eye...  
Rendered me...isolated...  
So,motivated...  
And I am certain now that I am...  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you this Hojo,but I'm getting married."  
  
Vindicated,I am selfish  
I am wrong!  
I am right,I swear I'm right!  
Swear I knew it all alone  
And I am flood!  
But am cleaning up so well!  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself...  
  
"No. You're kidding right?"  
  
"No Hojo,I'm not."  
  
"But,I thought you'd liked me Kagome..."  
  
So tired,of the corners of your lips...  
Part them,and feel my fingertips...  
From this moment,for forever...  
Defense is paper-thin...  
  
Just one touch,and I be in to deep now to ever swim against the current...  
So let me slip away...  
So let me slip away...  
So let me slip away...  
  
So let me slip against the current...  
So let me slip away...  
So let me slip away...  
So let me slip away...  
So let me slip away...  
  
Vindicated,I am selfish  
I am wrong!  
I am right,I swear I'm right!  
Swear I knew it all alone  
And I am flood!  
But am cleaning up so well!  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself...  
  
My hope dangles on a string,like slow spinning redemption...  
  
"I did like you Hojo,I just never loved you."  
  
"Tell me this isn't true Kagome. I want to find out who this person is!"  
  
I should have never have told him,she thought. "I'm sorry Hojo! But you and I were never meant to be and you know it."  
  
"Who is this person? I want to know Kagome!"  
  
"It's none of your business Hojo." She walked off and didn't talk to him. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Instead of going to school,Kagome ran home. What the hell have I done,she thought. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth and tell Hojo that I was getting married? Now he's going to come and try to kill Inuyasha. I have to get out of here so he doesn't find me. I have to go see him now!  
  
And with that she left the house and went to the other side...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kagome leapt from the well and went to find Inuyasha. But first she was met by Shippou.  
  
"Kagome? Is it really you? What are you doing back so early?"asked Shippou.  
  
"I need to find Inuyasha Shippou. Do you know he might be?" But she didn't have to look very far. Because at that moment he sprung from the hut.  
  
"Kagome...?"asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!"she yelled as she ran into his arms and started to sob.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"He knows Inuyasha..."  
  
"Who? Who knows what?"  
  
"Hojo...he knows we're getting married. I saw him before school and I tell him that we were getting married. I think he wants to kill you. I don't want to leave you Inuyasha."  
  
"Shhh...It's ok Kagome. You can stay here if you want."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Yes. It's fine. I was missing you anyways."  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"Hey now. Everything's gonna be ok."  
  
"I never want to go back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hojo doesn't know about this. I'll be safe here."  
  
"Kagome,you know you're going to have to go back."  
  
She sighed. But you don't know what Hojo will do if I go back Inuyasha,she thought. What if something happens?  
  
"I'll go back with you."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"I don't want to live without you Kagome. And if this person wants to hurt you then I need to by your side Kagome."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
He kissed her again. "It's ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You want to stay here for the night?"  
  
"If that's ok with you."  
  
"That's why I asked."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Kagome. You know that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Go get some sleep. You look exhausted."  
  
She nodded and went into the hut.  
  
"Is she ok?"asked Sango.  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She told someone that we were getting married."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think he wants to hurt one of us. So I'm going back with her."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell her get hurt Sango. I love her."  
  
She nodded. "If that's what best."  
  
"How's Miroku?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Well,I had better go,"and she left Inuyasha to be alone.  
  
I can't believe that someone would want to hurt Kagome,he thought. This person must have really liked her. Almost like Kikyo liked me. But I'm not going to let anyone hurt Kagome. Not on my life. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
A few hours later Inuyasha went back into the hut to see how Kagome was doing. She's still sleep,he thought. Good. I just hope she's going to be ok.  
  
"Inuyasha?"whispered Miroku.  
  
"Yeah Miroku?"  
  
"Can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Just give me a second ok?"  
  
He nodded and went outside.  
  
Inuyasha went over to Kagome and kissed her forehead. I'm staying with you Kagome, thought. There's nobody else that I'd rather be with.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"What is it Miroku?"Inuyasha asked as he came out of the hut.  
  
"How is she?"he asked.  
  
He sighed. "She's fine. Did Sango tell you what happened?"  
  
"No. But she told me that Kagome was here. That's when I figured that something was wrong."  
  
"Someone from her school got angry. And...well..."  
  
"What happened Inuyasha?!"  
  
"She just told him that we were getting married and now I think he wants to kill Kagome. I'm going to stay with her until we get something figured out."  
  
"Then let me come with you."  
  
"Oh no! You've got Sango and that should be good enough for you."  
  
"I just want to protect her Inuyasha."  
  
"She'll be fine with me Miroku. You have Sango to protect."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"I'm not going to let her get hurt Miroku. Or even worse..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You need to stay here. I don't want you getting into more trouble. Sango would kill you and you know it."  
  
"The last thing I need is for someone to tell me that."  
  
"Well,it's true."  
  
He sighed. "Ok."  
  
"If something happens I'll come back and get you guys ok?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"It's bad enough with all this going on."  
  
"When did Kagome arrive?"  
  
"A few hours ago. She's been sleeping for a awhile. She needs it though. She looks so exhausted."  
  
"Shows that you care."  
  
"NOW WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all! I was only kidding! I swear!"  
  
"I've told you not to do that."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Will you promise me to stay here?"  
  
"Didn't I already tell you?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure."  
  
"Well,I had better go,"and he left Inuyasha to be alone.  
  
He looked over to the hut and there stood Kagome. I hope she's ok,he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha..."she said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you that. But I'm fine."  
  
"You don't have to leave right away you know?"  
  
"I know. I'm not going to."  
  
"But..."  
  
She put her finger on his lips. "You've been worried about me,haven't you?"  
  
He sighed and smiled. "Yes. I don't want you to get hurt Kagome."  
  
"I know. That's why I want to make sure you really want to come with me."  
  
"I love you Kagome. I don't have any other choice."  
  
"Thank you." I don't have any other choice either Inuyasha,she thought. That's why I want to stay with here with you. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Inuyasha got up bright and early. He his head over his shoulder and looked at Kagome,who was still sleeping. God she's so beautiful,he thought. And just to think, I'm going to marry her now. I couldn't be anymore happier. I love you Kagome.  
  
He moved and kissed Kagome on the cheek,and with that she started to wake up.  
  
"Inuyasha...?"She asked as she started to wake up.  
  
"I'm here,"he said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm all right. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine,now that I'm with you."  
  
"Go back to sleep Kagome."  
  
She nodded and went back to sleep. And with that he then slipped out of the hut without trying to wake Kagome up.  
  
"How is she doing?"asked Sango as Inuyasha came out of the hut.  
  
He sighed. "She's doing fine. But I don't think she wants to leave."  
  
"I kind of figured that."  
  
"I hate to say this,but I guess I'm a little scared now."  
  
"About the boy hurting Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would be too."  
  
"I love her Sango. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt...or even worse...  
  
"Then let us coming with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miroku already promised that he would protect you and stay here,and that's what you need to do Sango. I'll come back and get you if I need you."  
  
"But what about Shippou?"  
  
"He'll stay here with you ok?"  
  
She sighed. "All right."  
  
"I just want to stay with her until things get figured out,ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Can you stay with her for a little while Sango? I need to make sure that nothing's going to happen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You had better take Miroku with you."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the woods."  
  
"All right. Thanks."  
  
She nodded and went into the hut.  
  
"Miroku! Are you here!"Inuyasha yelled as he entered the woods.  
  
"You don't have to yell,"he said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"How's Kagome?"  
  
"She's fine. I don't think she wants to leave though."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"You remember what I said right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Good. I just talked with Sango."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the hut with Kagome,but I want you to stay with me for a while."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to make sure everything's ok before we go back."  
  
He nodded. "Ok."  
  
"You did anyone this morning did you?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Ok. That's good."  
  
"You guys should go while you have the chance."  
  
"Not yet. We need to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to Kagome."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Inuyasha!"yelled a voice. It was Kagome.  
  
"Well,I had better go then."  
  
Miroku nodded and with that Inuyasha went back to the hut to see Kagome. 


End file.
